


Sometimes You Can't Make It On Your Own

by steelorchids



Series: Random Karedevil fics [8]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Karedevil - Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Being there when she needs him, Early Relationship, Even fluffy I'd say, F/M, Post Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 15:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20853908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelorchids/pseuds/steelorchids
Summary: The air was heavy, the salinity in her tears made it even worse, and the silence was so deep that he could hear her heart rumbling like thunder in his head.Matt and Karen argue. The ending is happy, I promise.





	Sometimes You Can't Make It On Your Own

**Author's Note:**

> _Tough, you think you've got the stuff_   
_You're telling me and anyone_   
_You're hard enough_   
_You don't have to put up a fight_   
_You don't have to always be right_   
_Let me take some of the punches_   
_For you tonight_   
_Listen to me now_   
_I need to let you know_   
_You don't have to go it alone_   
_And it's you when I look in the mirror_   
_And it's you when I don't pick up the phone_   
_Sometimes you can't make it on your own_
> 
> Title from the song: "Sometimes you can't make it on your own", by U2

The air was heavy, the salinity in her tears made it even worse, and the silence was so deep that he could hear her heart rumbling like thunder in his head. 

Of course there were wounds. Unhealed, painful wounds which they had carried for so long and kept very well hidden, hoping that, if they were ignored, they might just disappear with time and stop hurting. 

But time was a cruel ally. It may make you feel like you've forgotten, you've forgiven, like you've moved on, but when you least expect it, it reminds you of the exact opposite. 

You let people into your life, they become the source of your greatest joys, but you don't realize that you've also granted them access to those wounds you've been trying to hide, and while they have the capacity of helping you heal, if they're not careful enough, by breaking into you they could also make you relive the pain in a whole new level. 

"I don't want to talk. Just… stop!" she kept saying that, yet the conversation went on and on. Her voice getting sharper with each word. 

"I'm just saying he may have missed your call. I mean, it's his birthday, his phone must have been ringing nonstop the whole day."

"You really don't get it, do you? It's not just today. No matter how much I've tried, it's like… he keeps asking himself: why Kevin and not me, you know? I've even asked myself that question over and over again." 

"No, please, don't do that to yourself. Your father doesn't know you. He only knows an old version of you."

"A terrible version of me, yet how different is that from this version after all? Maybe I should just move on and stay away from him." 

"Karen, don't be silly. It's your dad. You can't just pretend he doesn't exist." 

"Oh my God, I don't believe this. I thought you out of everyone would understand. Now you think I'm being silly? I wouldn't be the one pretending he doesn't exist, Matt. He's the one ignoring me. Just like your mom did with you your whole life. Except she doesn't hate you."

"The fact that Maggie doesn't hate me doesn't make it any easier." 

"Yeah, well, at least you have a chance now to actually build a healthy relationship with your mother." 

"Yeah, after I thought she was dead my entire life. Like I said, it's not that simple. It takes more than going to church each Sunday."

"It's never simple! But that's the thing, you try anyway. I've been trying for years and I hardly ever get him to even answer a damn phone call. I can't... I can't do this right now." 

There was more to communication than just talking. Words could be impulsive and hurtful and their consequences could last forever even if you regret the second they come out of your mouth. 

Karen couldn't take it. Everything she said just made it worse, and so did everything she heard from Matt. 

This wasn't working. 

"Where are you going?" he asked, perplexed after she abruptly stood up from the dining table and started walking. 

"To my bed." 

"Can I come with you?" he hurried to ask, getting up right after her. 

"Not now, please. I… I told you I don't want to talk. I just need to…" 

She couldn't even finish the sentence nor did she look at him. She went straight to the bedroom and laid on the bed. Time alone was what she needed, although the door was left half open. 

Matt nodded with his arms on his hips, and his head tilted in Karen's direction, not really sure he understood what the hell this was all about. 

They were doing great. The last four months had probably been the best of his life. He wanted nothing but to spend every second with Karen. Tonight, though… what the hell had just happened? 

"Just let me handle it on my own, ok?" she had told him a few weeks ago. 

If they were supposed to feel better after having a conversation, then why did he have this tight knot on his chest? And why was she crying alone in her bed while he was standing like an idiot in the middle of her living room not knowing what to do? 

Although he respected the fact that she needed space, he was dying to help her. Just be there for her, even if it was just to hug her when she was feeling all the weight of the world on her shoulders. The same way he wanted her, needed her, by his side. 

But who was he to demand anything? He had no right. Being an open book was not part of his traits. Neither was it asking for help. 

"How to support a loved one through hardship," he wondered. In his head it sounded like the title of a stupid book. One that he'd probably read if he had to as long as it turned out to be useful. 

At this point, he was considering leaving, tossing away the dinner that was still sitting on the table and that they had barely touched, and just going into the bedroom to kiss her goodnight and tell her to call him whenever she felt like she needed him. He'd come back immediately. 

Then he remembered. 

"I was never gonna leave you up there and I'm not leaving you now". 

Those had been her words at the crypt. She never left him. 

He wouldn't leave her either. 

That is why he sat on the couch, leaned his head back, took a deep breath and listened. 

She was still crying. Silently, but he could hear her. If he wanted this to work, there was nothing else he could do but stay… and wait. She wouldn't admit it, but he knew she couldn't do this alone, and neither could he. They needed each other. So he'd give her space, but he wouldn't go too far. 

That's when he heard her again, not her tears nor her sobbing, but her voice in the form of a whisper. 

"Matt? Can you come, please?" she asked, her body less tense already. 

His heart jumped with a mix of excitement and nervousness. 

What could he bring to her life other than his own broken pieces? 

"Stay," he told himself, breathing. "Just be there." 

He stood up and slowly walked up to her. She wiped the tears off her face the moment he entered the room. 

Matt sat down carefully on the edge of the bed and gently tucked her hair behind hair ear without saying anything. Even in this state she was lovely. 

After removing his shoes and getting rid of his tie, he laid in front of her and kissed her forehead. 

"Better?" he asked her softly. 

She just nodded and hugged him. She felt incredibly relieved he was still there even after all the nonsense internal drama she had just unnecessarily thrown at him. 

"Mm-hmm… I'm sorry… I'm such a mess. It's not fair for you to have to deal with all of this."

"Guess what? I'm a mess too. A pretty bad one, I'd say," he told her. 

"I didn't mean to say it was easier for you. I can't begin to imagine what it must have been like to…" 

"Shhh it's ok. You were upset. I get that. I had no idea your father was treating you like that either."

"Sometimes I don't know if it's worth it."

"It's always worth it, fighting for someone you love, specially when they make it difficult. Look, I get it if you want to do this alone, but just know… It's much more bearable if you let me in. And, for the record, I do want to deal with it. All of it. All of you." 

She smiled a little and it was as if life had returned to him. 

"I want all of you too." 

And they both knew what that meant. 

"Hey, the dinner's already cold. How about we heat it up?" he suggested. 

"Ugh. How about a beer instead?" 

"Little late for beer, isn't it?" 

"Depends on what kind of night you're having." 

"Let's go out then," he said with no hesitation. 

"I love how you always support me," she told him, followed by a kiss on his cheek. 

"I'll do anything to make you happy, sweetheart." 

She kissed him again and they both got up from the bed. 

"Alright, I'm going to get changed into something more appropriate for a bar."

"It's not fair, you'll be all dressed up and I'm still in my work clothes." 

She stood in front of him, holding his neck with one hand, and placing the other one on his chest.

"You could be wearing the worst rags and you'd still look amazing, you should know that already." 

He couldn't help but blush and bend his head down a little, pleased by the fact that she immediately placed a warm kiss on his neck. 

"Thank you," he said, smiling. 

"It's just the truth," she whispered. "I'll be ready in a minute."

Next, he was back on the couch with his jacket on his arms and a sense of peace and happiness inside. 

He was glad he stayed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
